Talk:Digimon Battle
Seperate Articles? I've been thinking and I think it would be better if we have to seperate articles for the Korean Digimon RPG and the North American Digimon Battle game. What do you guys think? --Good intetions have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever exsisted 13:52, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I think that's a good idea, and it will allow people to find information much easier. There are some changes between the two games so i think it's best to keep them separate and avoid confusion.-- 16:57, March 8, 2010 (UTC)DigiMedia I don't know. They are technically the exact same game, and the differences are few (if any). Why don't we wait until the game is actually released, and compare. We could have an English section under this article, and redirect "Digimon Battle" to here as well. I just see it as pointless to have two articles about the same game---- Rad140 I praise myself on being the last one to post in all three of our forums. (Message) 17:18, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Even if there are some changes, as long as the game itself is meant to be the same, they can share. Just wait until it comes out. Lanate (talk) 18:18, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Well I guess we can wait... Once the BETA goes live I'll submit a report --Good intetions have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever exsisted 19:38, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :And I'll be joining you on it, though how I'm gonna juggle this, work, and class is gonna be fun. Lanate (talk) 21:08, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Horray for multi-tasking ;D --Good intetions have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever exsisted 02:47, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Notes Quick notes about the English game. Lanate (talk) 05:36, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Play as Takato, Henry, Rika, and Jeri. *Start Gigimon, Gummymon, and Viximon. Yaamon, DemiVeemon, Dorimon, and Hopmon are special in-game events. *Four digivolutions: Natural, Armor, Card, and Special. I think we can definitely cite Natural and Special, and maybe Armor, but Card depends on just how it's developed. *Skills might be added directly to the species page with qualifications on usage like Kimeramon...? *Confirmed Digimon atm: Gigimon, Gummymon, Viximon, Yaamon, DemiVeemon, Dorimon, Hopmon, Growlmon, and Raremon from guide. DexDorugoramon, ClavisAngemon, Growlmon, Paildramon, Crusadermon, and Monodramon in SS1. SS2 has Anubismon, DexDorugoramon, MegaGargomon, Rapidmon, Beelzemon, and Crusadermon. Kyubimon, Antiramon, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, Cherubimon (Evil), Terriermon, Anubismon, and Gallantmon in SS3. The game, and the site Both have laughably bad grammar. Do we want to consider some of these (like "Digimons" and "Digivolutionizing") to be canon? Or do we want to pretend they don't exist, like that unspeakable atrocity that was the Angela Anaconda short? 06:01, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :No, not canon in terms of terminology except for game-specific terms. Lanate (talk) 07:09, March 17, 2010 (UTC and we have yaamon from:new's. Toei Images You know, the loading screens on the game have some really high-quality Toei images. Should we steal them? Lanate (talk) 18:46, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Why not? I've already got a few of the pictures on my computer --Good intetions have created some of the biggest disasters and most horrid things to have ever exsisted 13:07, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Elsewhere on this wiki Should certain Digimon's main pages contain respective sections that feature their role in Digimon Battle? i.e. "This Digimon appears in X location at level A and in Y location at level B." 2xN 02:08, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :If you can find a good format for it, but you should also include information such as techniques, and create what should essentially be a template that the rest of the pages should follow. Lanate (talk) 02:34, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, here's how the entry for Agumon might want to look. Let me know whether or not it's kosher. ... Digimon Battle Level 18 Agumons appear in Square World North, and can Digivolve to Greymon at level 21. ... Attacks attack information Attacks in Digimon Battle Sharp Claws: Proximity attack, uses . Baby Burner: Distance attack, can be learned at level 16. ::Of course, we don't need a subcategory in the attacks section, we can just combine the attack information for DB with the attack information that's already there. (ex. Pepper Breath (Baby Flame): Shoots an orange and red fireball of varying strength from its mouth. Can be learned at level 16 in Digimon Battle.) Or just keep all the DB-related information in its "Digimon Battle" section. 2xN 11:16, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Comments For video-game based attack descriptions, especially technical ones, I think we should treat it like Dawn and Dusk. Although these attacks all appear to be unique to the Digimon, none of them are new, and it would be difficult and messy to merge them with the attacks sections. Furthermore, attacks and evolutions are always learned at the same levels, so the framing system would probably be better covered at Digimon Battle. How about this, based on the format for Digimon World 2, Digimon World 3, and Digimon World Dawn/Dusk? 14:45, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Option B Agumon is an Offensive-class Vaccine Digimon. Its basic stats are 3 Strength, 2 Agility, 2 Vitality, and 1 Dexterity. It can be found at level 18 in the Square World North. Agumon digivolves from Koromon and can digivolve to Greymon naturally, or to Tyrannomon with Megidramon Card 1. Its techniques are Sharp Claws and Baby Burner. ;notes: *This does not include a format for special events, so we need to figure out how to do that. It would be done next to the "it can be found" bit. *The stats here are from the unofficial Digimon Battle Digidex, and I don't know if they are accurate. *The evolutions are based off of Lanate's Battle notes. I'm not sure how card evolutions work, so please correct the name/grammar as appropriate. Attendance event I've not had time to be checking this—is the attendance event over? I think I've only logged 6 days so far. 09:12, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, it is. Lanate (talk) 16:43, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Carp. What did I miss? 19:56, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Nothing much. Just a digi-egg that hatches into a random In-Training. I got a Zurumon. Lanate (talk) 00:15, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Little problem found... I found a slight problem with the page, it seems no one has yet added in the part "basics of the game"(I'm not sure I got the name of the section exactly right, but I think I nailed the meaning), anyway, I'm wondering if someone would possibly be able to fix that, unless you guys purpously left it blank for reasons I have no reason to even be asking about, well, reply when you guys have the time, see you! The darkness shines through all 14:14, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, i just noticed, you guys only just made a slight mistake in the placement of it, disregard the previous statement i made, im gonna be trying to fix that placement mistake when i have the time, sorry for the trouble, cya! The darkness shines through all 14:14, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Armor Do the Armor Digimon not come from the baby forms? that's what I seem to find online, rather than the Rookie forms. That would also make sense, with them all being Rookie level. I've found this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2hZh5AVx1ng which shows Veemon, but is it possible that it can come from both rookie and baby, or is the other sources I found wrong, and it's only rookie?Marcusbwfc (talk) 03:33, February 24, 2019 (UTC) :Also, it seems the armors can digivolve further? is this true? for example, it seems to have flamedrmaon -> exveemon?Marcusbwfc (talk) 03:47, February 24, 2019 (UTC) Other Digimon It seems Korea got other Digimon we didn't, but I'm not sure how it works. it seems they talk to Bokomon (meaning it's card/special?), but since IDK Korean, to me it seems for example Hercules -> Tyrant, or Vikemon -> Plesimon. It sounds wrong, but here's a video of H-Kabu, for example https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RgM5tfgA0U4 there's a bunch on this guy's channel. For now, Ive got it on their articles as mega turning into mega with a tag and the videos in hidden comments. If someone can help on this, it'd hopefully clarify what's going on here. and maybe it'd be better to state its a digivolution in the baby form's evolution line?Marcusbwfc (talk) 08:18, February 28, 2019 (UTC) :Also, I think I might change to the generic "is an obtainable digimon".Marcusbwfc (talk) 09:13, February 28, 2019 (UTC)